Una Historia De Amor Entre Tragedias
by Ximenoide
Summary: Una peligrosa historia de amor... en la cual surgen demaciados confictos emocionales y de trabajo para nuestra linda pareja... ShuichiYuki


Titulo: Una Historia de Amor Entre Tragedias de la Vida Diaria

Autor: Mena  
Pareja: ShuichixYuki  
Advertencias: Shounen Ai

Estas advertido, si cualquiera de estas cosas te incomoda te sugiero salgas de aquí inmediatamente, no me hago responsable… de las repercuciones que esto le pueda traer a tu pequeña mentecilla esperemos que haya un poco de madurez y respeten mis gustos… aunque si te sientes suficientemente infantil como para dejarme un _flame_ pues adelante… No te detendre

Negación de Responsabilidad: Gravitaton no me pertenece y no estoy haciendo ninguna clase de ganancia económica al publicar esta historia, es solo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los lectores pervertidos que entren...  
Summary: Una peligrosa historia de amor... en la cual surgen demaciados confictos emocionales y de trabajo para nuestra linda pareja... Shuichi/Yuki

_

* * *

_

Desperté, con una extraña sensación que llenaba totalmente mi interior de felicidad con un toque de placer y excitación… rodé sobre la cama para ver su rostro de nuevo; esos ojos con una mirada felina, tan maravillosa y penetrante que no dejaba de observarme, de tal manera que me hacia sentir no poder ocultarle nada; su boca la cual la noche anterior parecía no poderse separar de la mía, era tan maravilloso! ...

No podía creerlo en verdad era cierto, no lo había imaginado, el estaba ahí, en todo su máximo esplendor, era increíble creer que llevábamos una semana así juntos… y haciendo el amor cada noche… sus hermosos cabellos dorados resaltaban con la luz del sol cada nuevo día, mas… lo que sucedió anoche ¿que habrá significado para el¿acaso el sentirá lo mismo que yo al despertar?, millones de preguntas con respecto a mi sentir transcurrieron en mi mente…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………….

En eso sonó el despertador, y unos hermosos ojos de color amarillo comenzaron a abrirse… Rápidamente me senté sobre la cama.

-Shuichi…- dijo mi nombre una melodiosa voz. -¿Como amaneciste hoy?-

Rápidamente di la vuelta en dirección a mi amado, y con una mirada tierna respondí…

-Muy bien, y tu Yuki?-

El se incorporo y me volteo a ver con esa mirada… awww!…podría jurar que en ese momento me derretía de emoción!; Y luego se fue acercando mas y mas llegando a obtener la misma pose acosadora que empezó todo lo sucedido anoche, seguida de un…

–Tu que crees?- de una forma sarcástica.

De una manera tímida respondí

–No lo se- y después de morderme los labios

–Dímelo tú-

En ese instante el coloco una mueca burlona.

-Hay Shuichi, Shuichi… - y justo cuando sus labios estaban cercanos a los míos…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………

Maldito despertador de mierda!... Porque!!!!!... y justo en ese mismo momento…le corto la inspiración a Yuki… Y le recordó un asunto pendiente muy importante para el cual ya iba tarde…

-Oh Carajo ya voy tarde para el trabajo- rápidamente se paro de la cama, se vistió y salio de la habitación si decir ni una palabra…

-Osea!! ni siquiera se despidió!... que le sucede, yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer, canciones que grabar, eventos para asistir, autógrafos que dar… mas sin embargo; un momento… _Ahhhh!!! Ya voy tarde-_

Dios, le prometí a Hiro que llegaría a tiempo a la disquera… para gravar el nuevo sencillo…

-Oh Mierda!, los chicos me van a MATAR!-

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………

(Shuichi se voltea hacia el despertador con una mirada LOCA, llena de desesperación, frustración y un odio tremendo; de pronto el despertador sale volando por la ventana y nuestro entusiasta y desesperado amigo emprende carrera hacia sus deberes….)

(Al mismo tiempo que nuestro querido protagonista corría, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra ves… pensamientos aterradores.)

-HIRO ME MATARA!... Hiro va a matarme!… o por Dios!, Soy muy joven para morir!...-

Exhausto y con una perdida casi total de la razón y el aire en sus pulmones nuestro valiente amigo logra llegar a su lugar de destino… una ves recuperado su aliento y un 69 porciento de su sanidad mental Shuichi logra encontrar la habitación en donde se suponía que el debía de estar 45 minutos antes.

Abriendo la puerta con cautela… logra introducirse a la habitación sin causar ruido alguno asegurándose de que nadie lo observara, mas antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta una temible voz, la cual por cierto le causo un susto casi MORTAL!!!... le replicó.

-Por qué tan tarde Shindou?-

El aun espantado se giro para ver a la persona de frente…

-Perdón… Señor K, No volverá a suceder- dijo esto inclinándose con la mirada baja

El manager con una cara un poco disgustada contestó

-Eso espero señor Shindou, corra, lo están esperando en el "Estudio de Grabación 2"-

Shuichi asintiendo con la cabeza; salió rápidamente de la habitación se dirigió hacia el lugar ya señalado… Después de un gran y profundo respiro giró la perilla y entró a la habitación en donde se encontró a Hiro, Suguru y a un sujetillo completamente desesperado y fuera de control: el Señor Sakano; al verlo llegar todos dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo y lo voltearon a ver de una manera fría justo al mismo tiempo seguida de un…

-LLEGAS TARDE SHUICHI!!!!!-

Shuichi apenado baja la cabeza y pide una disculpa.

La habitación se queda en silencio por unos segundos…

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, Por favor- dijo Hiro con una voy extremadamente calmada.

-QUeeeEeeEeeE!!!!!, Llega tarde después de prometer que llegaría a tiempo y tu, tu solo dices eso!, que te sucede Hiro!!!!- dice Suguru con desesperación notoria…

-AHhhhhh!!! Que desesperación-

-Y creí que Hiro seria el que me gritaría mas por esto, valla que me equivoque…-dijo Shuichi en una voz extremadamente baja, mas a pesar de su intento Suguru al parecer alcanzó a escucharlo y solo se volteo de espaldas a él y se dirigió hacia su teclado seguido por Hiro quien se colocó su guitarra, en ese momento el entendió el mensaje y rápidamente tomó su puesto frente al micrófono y comenzaron a gravar….

Al terminar todos los compromisos del día el AGOTADO Shuichi se dirigió hacia su casa…

Abrió la puerta y lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella, rendido por un día de arduo trabajo;…. Shuichi se deja caer bruscamente sobre el sillón de la sala…En eso Yuki llega a la casa…

Al verlo en el sillón Yuki decide aprovechar la situación y se acerca sugestivamente como un felino acechando a su pequeña e inofensiva presa, sin embargo esta no hacia movimiento alguno…

-Te sientes bien Shuichi?-

-Nooo…- responde este de un modo cortante

-Que te sucede por lo general al llegar a casa siempre eres tu el que empieza a provocarme para hacer cosas que no quiero…- dice esto mientras su mano recorre suavemente el rostro de Shuichi, quien voltea a ver a Yuki de manera provocativa…

-Y acaso Yuki quisiera hacer algo…uhm…Interesante?- sujetando a Yuki por el cuello de su camisa.

Yuki sonriendo y acariciando suavemente con uno de sus dedos los labios de Shuichi responde dulcemente…

-Acaso Shindou Shuichi tiene alguna idea de entretenimiento para esta noche!?!-

-Pues le informo al Señor Yuki Eiri que debido a que todos los compromisos de mañana fueron realizados el día de hoy y algunos cancelados… Shindou Shuichi tiene el día de mañana libre y puede desvelarse esta noche… por supuesto sin ninguna preocupación por levantarse temprano el próximo día…-

-Enserio?, Que bien porque tendrá el suficiente tiempo para dormir porque esta noche no podrá- dice Yuki con una mirada un poco sádica y ansiosa… Se acerca mas a Shuichi recorriendo su mano por su pecho y después hacia su espalda.

-Y por qué?- este pregunta con una mirada de inocencia, seguida de un ruido ahogado de excitación y extendiendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuki.

-Que acaso a el señor Shindou no se da ni la mas mínima idea?-

-No, pues el necesita que lo ilustren…- responde con una voz suave.

En ese instante dos labios se juntan y ambas partes comienzan a recorrer las manos de forma sensual, delicada y pasional sobre el cuerpo de la pareja, mientras que unos cuantos gemidos de placer se escapan de las bocas de los protagonistas de esta romántica escena. Hasta que de pronto ellos se encuentran desnudos sobre el piso de la sala abrazados uno con el otro aun besándose y acariciándose…

En eso Shuichi deja de besar a Yuki y lo mira fijamente a los ojos diciendo….

- M-me amas?-

Yuki un poco sorprendido le mira con una cara de extraño…

-Crees que le haría el esto a una persona si no sintiera nada por ella?-

-Nooo; pero yo no te pregunte eso Yuki!, acaso tu me AMAS?!?- respondió este un poco afligido.

Yuki se queda en silencio mientras una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Shuichi quien se aleja de Yuki y le da la espalda…

-Shuichi… yo, uhm…- Un terrible silencio irrumpió la habitación…

-NO QUIERO SABER NADA! NO, No… digas nada, tu silencio me lo dijo todo!!!-después de terminar de gritar Shuichi se reincorpora agarra su ropa y se encamina hacia el baño para cambiarse mientras que Yuki aguarda en silencio…

Al salir de el baño completamente vestido y tranquilizado observa a su alrededor y no encuentra señal alguna de que Yuki haya intentado algo para detenerlo… un poco decepcionado Shuichi camina hacia la salida y después de observar todo a su alrededor con lagrimas en los ojos solo se escucho en la serenidad de la noche un…

-Yo…yo si te amo Yuki!...- seguido de el sonido de una puerta al cerrar…

* * *

Uhm… k trágico no?!? Pues la verdad no entiendo en primera porque Yuki en este fic es el pervertido, Porque se quedo callado con semejante pregunta!?(Que obvio puede contestar!!!)...Que sentirá realmente Yuki por el pequeño Shuichi???, Acaso terminara aquí su relación???, Tendrá Shuichi las agallas de dejar a Yuki en caso de que no sienta el lo mismo que el????...(obvio Neh ustedes se dirán! Muajajajaja pero quien sabe eh chicos!) Por Jesucristo! Yo soy la creadora de este fic y estoy llena de dudas… también un poco intrigadilla pero bueno veremos como nos sale esta historia… 

_Pd. Soy aun una novata en esto de publicar las historias que escribo yo sola así que cualquier **Comentario, Queja **o** Sugerencia** de esto, favor de enviar un Review…_

_¡¡¡Gracias!!!+_

ATTO. Ximenuscalusca, Ximenena, Ximeniux, Xime, MENA, etc… (Son muchos…xP)


End file.
